


The Innocence of Angels

by JD-Winters (JonahDanteWinters)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Civil War II - Fandom, Iron Man (Comic), Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: (meaning he signed the accords after realising what an aft head steve really is), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Athour Will Use Cybertronian Terms and Slag, Attempted Brainwashing, Author Will Break 4th Wall With Deadpool, Author is An A-Hole and Will Apper with Deadpool in Some Chapters, Author is Unreliable (and can't spell), Author is still Sore from CA:CW, Awsome Facial Hair Bros, BAMF Loki, BAMF Tony Stark, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Carol is Sorry, Civil War Team Iron Man, Clint is Redeemed, Comatose Tony, Cuz I Like Seeing Tony Get Hurt, Even thou I Love Him, F/M, Human Experimentation, Hurt Tony Stark, Hydra (Marvel), Hydra are dicks, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Going to Hell, Jarvis' Synthetic Body is Called 'Project Vison', Loki Does What He Wants, Loki being Loki, M/M, Medical Torture, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Hydra Cap, People Keeping Secrets, People are going to die, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie)/Civil War II (Comics) Crossover, Rhodey Doesn't Die, Science Bros, Self-Experimenting, Sorry Not Sorry, Tempery Parazlyed Rhodey, Thanos Is Also a Dick, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Thor has Both Eyes (SCREW YOU HELLA), Thor with Short Hair (SHUT UP HE LOOKS BETTER THAT WAY!, Tony Being Tony, Tony Stark (Earth 616), Tony and Bucky are Brainwashing Buddies, Tony and Loki Are Not Allowed to Take Over The world, Torture, Vison is Just a Code Name for Javris When he's Out in THe Field, Why Did I Write This?, Wingfic, okay not ture, steve is a dick, tony stark has a heart of gold
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 17:28:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11559963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JonahDanteWinters/pseuds/JD-Winters
Summary: The dust had finally settled after the so called 'Civil War' at the cost of leaving Rhodey hospitalized, when Hydra makes their move stealing the Comatose Anthony Edward Stark, whose body rests safely in its pod. Their intent to make their perfect soldier and wipe out all heroes in order to rule the world.Rise The Winter Phoenix.DISCONTINUED: BUT I WILL BE USING MY VERSION OF TONY FROM THIS STORY AND WILL HAVE ALL THE POWERS THAT NO ONE GOT TO SEE IN A NEW STORY I PLAN TO WRITE.





	The Innocence of Angels

**Author's Note:**

> This is my take on the story. so here are things I changed.
> 
> 1) This is pretty much CA:CW with aspects of Civil War (MARVEL Comics) added in.
> 
> 2) Thor is not a Female he is Thor Odinson (He is not just Called Odinson)
> 
> 3) Jarvis Lives. J and Friday are Snarky little shits.
> 
> 5) Vision does not have a virus controlling him.
> 
> 7) Bucky and Winter (Soldier) are different personalities (in one body he basically has DID) plus the trigger words are gone bye-bye.
> 
> 8) Spider-Man is not Miles he's Peter Parker from Spider-Man: Homecoming 
> 
> 9) Cap is the one who punched Tony so hard into a coma.
> 
> 10) The Ex-Vengers or Rouges are not finding out in Wakanda but T'challa allowed bucky sanctuary.
> 
> P.S. The chapter titles are so to listen to while reading the chapters.  
> -Enjoy ;D

:: This Mean People Are Talking On Coms ::

_'Thinking'_

_"AIs speaking"_

"People speaking"

 

* * *

 

**S.H.I.E.L.D HQ; Medical Wing, Room 204; 20:45 :**

 

A group of men in black and dark green tactical gear swarm into one of the large rooms of Shield's medical wing. Up against the centre of the back wall was a high Stark-Tech Stasis Pod and the various screens cast a dim blue glow across the otherwise dark room, side the pod lay the Comatose body of one Anthony Edward Stark unware to the happenings going on in the world around him.

 

:: Sir we have the target in are sights :: commed on of the goons

 

:: Excellent Teleport The Target To Base :: 

 

:: Yes sir, HAIL HYDRA ::

 

:: Hail Hydra :: Replied the smirking man on the other end of the line in a cold calculating tone.

 

The Hydra goons set high tech device on top of the Stasis pod and activated it, all the Hydra agents and the Pod vanished in a blinding flash of green leaving behind an empty room.

 

* * *

 

**S** **.H.I.E.L.D HQ; Medical Wing Hall Way, Outside Room 204; 20:50 :**

 

Dr Hank McCoy, Carol Danvers a.k.a. Captain Marvel and Charles Xavier a.k.a. Professor X were walking/Hovering down the halls of the Shield medical wing on their way to check if Tony's condition had changed at all since the last check.

"Why would Tony willingly experiment on himself like that?" Carol asked her brow furrowing in thought ' _why?.. Why would Tony do this to himself... dose not about those around him so much that he risk it all'_ Hank sighed "Unfortunately no one may ever know what was running through his head at the time" he replied shanking his head. "Carol _you_ of all know that cares about the closest to him more than _anything._ Perhaps the reason behind it is that he believed he could not fully protect his loved ones... Maybe he was trying to ensure he could" Charles suggested releasing a heavy sigh.

 

Hank turned opening the door his two companions following him into the room, they all immediately froze up finding the empty from that was missing a Stasis Pod Containing the Sleeping Tony Stark. Carol rushed over to one of the walls slamming the emergency button.

 

:: THIS IS A CODE RED EMGENCY, IRON MAN HAS BEEN KIDNAPPED! :: Carol called into the intercom microphone altering everyone to the billionaires disappearance

  

* * *

 

 

**Top Secret Hydra Base, Location Unknown; Zola's Lab; 20:41 :**

 

There was a flash of green and a group of Hydra Agents with the Stasis Pod appeared in the lab. Red Skull stepped out of the shadow and walked up to the Pod and peered at Tony inside. The Red Skull laughed evil and victoriously smiling with all of his teeth.

 

"ZOLA! Scan the body and pod and find out how to revive his comatose body." Skull ordered "of course Herr Shmidt, HAIL HYDRA" Smirking Red Skull looked back at Tony laughing lowly _' Soon my Dear Anthony you will be Hydra's greatest Asset yet'_ he thought still smiling evilly even as he left the lab.

 

_To Be Continued..._

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed don't forget to leave kudos and comment what you think and any suggestions for the plot.
> 
> Red Skull saying 'My Dear Anthony' is referring to a hidden part of his childhood where Howard literally just gave his son to skull who experimented on Tony as a Child. so basically Tony is older than he appears and the only people who know are Nick Fury, Coulson, Jarvis, Friday, Pepper, Bruce, Rhodey, happy and of course Red Skull and Armin Zola.


End file.
